Jason Krueger
Jason Michael Krueger was born on Halloween night, October 31st, 1993, making him 19 years of age currently in Newark, New Jersey. Jason is the oldest of three children, his younger sister, Alma Pamela Krueger and Isaac Shepard Krueger. He was born to Charles "Chuckie" Jeffery Krueger and Jane Valentine Krueger... Growing up, Jason was a punk, pure and simple. Always getting in fights with other children, bigger or smaller than him, never backing down, that earned him respect among the more rebellious students, this lasted until Jason was 8 years of age when he learned the gang was smuggling drugs (At his age, he just assumed they were sweets), telling the police, Jason was rewarded for his actions, adults began to love him, but kids his age still kept their distance due to how Jason has a short temper... When Jason entered High School, he struggled with projects like Math and English, but was amazing in anything that involved his physical strength. Gaining a position on a football team, but eventually Jason grew bored of all this, finding it boring and dull with all of it's rules. One of his friends got him into wrestling when he was around 13 and he was instantly hooked, inspired by the Hardcore moves and Physical feats of Wrestlemania 19. Jason trained for five years to become a wrestler... Every drop of sweat and blood was worth it! Formerly, Jason was dating one of the former gang members turned Straight Edge, Christina Diamonds, 6 years together, but Jason's career was putting a strain on their love. On Augest 29th, 2006, the two broke up. Jason is currently single. He's dated a few times, but most of them ended in 'Just Friends'. Tammy Blake from UWE is speculated in having a crush on him. Wrestling Background At age 14, Jason began training to become a wrestler. But sadly, everyone was too scared of him to do a Backyard Wrestling stint, so Jason picked corrupted thugs and criminals off the streets and practiced his moves on them, gaining respect from the local gangs and Juvy from the cops, however, a certain Warden kept bailing him out when he was about to be sent. One night, when Jason had perfected a Death Valley Driver on a gang Leader, a Wrestling trainer spotted him, impressed by this punk's skill, he began to use, ruthless beatings and dangerous sparring matches to develop Jason into what he is today. Too this day, Jason is eternally grateful to the man who got him into his dream. When Jason hit age 16, he FINALLY joined an Indy Company known as XNYW: X-Treme New York Wrestling, a promotion located in Hell's Kitchen, New York City. During his time there, Jason wrestled the likes of Yamcha, John Marston among others. Jason lost most of these matches, but he put on great matches and memorable hardcore moments. But the promotion ended after a while, being called Garbage Wrestling by most. The break up with his girlfriend, Christina and the recent shutdown of his company drove Jason to insanity, over come by grief and anger, Jason roamed the streets once more, this time, not caring who he injured or wounded, it took three Riot Shield Officers to hold him down and an AK-47 smacked across his jaw to keep him down. When Jason woke up, he found himself in a place called Lemon Brook Asylum, for three years Jason resided there, fortunately, the prison members were his old gang mates, allowing him to keep training for his wrestling dream. The Warden was the same from all those years ago, acting like he hated Jason but secretly had a soft spot for the kid. A friend by the name of Red Murdock would bail Jason from the Asylum when Krueger hit 18, from there, everything is history, watch out world, Jason's back. Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (2012-Present) Prior to Breaking Point in PCUW, Jason was trying to become a big league PCUW Superstar, but was denied due to lack of space on the roster. Eventually, Jason relented and went back home, watching PCUW every wednsday it came on, sad that he could not become part of the big leagues. In mid-2012, PCUW was shut down for multiple reasons, lack of views, backstage issues and PCUW General Manager, Zack Watkins not having the money to keep it going... This really hurt Jason's dream, making him believe he should just stop wrestling all together. Fortunatetly for Jason, PCUW quickly returned the following month, bigger and badder than ever. The rise and fall of the great Peach Creek native company drove Jason again, to become a PCUW Superstar. Months of backbreaking training and a ton of blood loss later, Jason earned his spot, debuting at the PCUW Awards Show, defeating Eric Peterson decisively and showing that he deserved to be on the roster. Attacking Eric after the match with the Killing Intent. The next week, Jason furthered his feud with Eric by costing him his match against Christopher House that was for #1 Contendership to the Hardcore Title. Stating earlier in the night that Eric had disrespected him. Two weeks later at the PCUW-Animated Supershow, Jason formed an alliance with childhood friend and also, best friend, Red Murdock to form the Tag Team known as Virus Rebellion... On that night, Virus Rebellion did the unthinkable, defeating legendary WWE: Animated Veterans, Tai Yagami and Ash Ketchum in a tag team match, with Red scoring the pin on Ash while Jason kept Tai busy. Also, later in the night, Jason and Red appeared again, stating in a interview that they were seeking to challenge whoever the PCUW World Tag Team Champions for the titles and later appearing in Souchi Sugano's Rookie Revolution speech as one of the new members, also forming Blood Money Syndicate in the process with the Blake Family and the House Family. The week after the Supershow, Jason picked up the victory over Christian Hardy, becoming the #1 Contender to the PCUW Televison Championship, shocking many people in the process. Sadly, Jason was defeated by Champion Jonny 2x4 when rivals, Eric Peterson and Slade interfered, just as Jason was about to win the title. The following week, Jason cost Slade his match against Carter Sullivan as a taste of payback. The next week on Open Fight Night, Slade called out Krueger and defeated him in less than a minute flat. Jason's Wrestling Influences include, Eddie Guerrero, Mick Foley, Sabu, Tommy Dreamer, Sandman, Raven, CM Punk, Abyss and Greg Iron. Family Jason's parents are stated above, Charles "Chuckie" Jeffery Krueger and Jane Valentine Krueger. His siblings include younger sister by 2.9 seconds, Alma Pamela Krueger and baby brother, Isaac Shepard Krueger. When Jason reached age 15, tragedy struck, Chuckie and Jane Krueger went out on an exhibition to Komodo Island in search of rare flowers and have not returned yet, the last thing the children recieved on a radio transmission from them was... "Jason, look after your sister and brother, we love you..." To this day, Jason puts up the fake mask of hating his parents while he secretly just wants them home. That was 4 years ago and there is still no sighting of them. In Wrestling Favorite Moves: '''Chokeslam, Superkick, Powerbomb and Samoan Drop. '''Signature Moves: Mental Breakdown (Snapmare Driver) and Brink Of Insanity (Vertical Suplex lifted and dropped into a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker) Finishing Moves: '''Killing Intent (Double Underhook Back-To-Back Piledriver), Final Destination (Diving Headbutt), Absolute Destruction (Death Valley Driver) and Total Corruption (Arm-Trap Crossface) Jason's style is a unique blend of a Brawler, Powerhouse and Technical, opponents have described Jason as unpredictable and very dangerous. Friends and Rivals Red Murdock-Best/Childhood Friend and Tag Team partner, known each other since Kinder Garden and have been friends ever since. David Williams-Off-Screen close friend, spends quite a lot of time just talking about life with him. Age of the Fallen(Asheel Din, Colt Anderson, Phil Hardy, Christian Hardy, Justin Ledger, Selena Russo and Kelly Cage)-Slightly annoyed by most of them, but does find them cool. Ivory Gerdelman-Harbored a very small crush when he arrived in PCUW, but has since moved on. Know each other off-screen and respect each other to a degree. Hardcore Country (Raven Wells and Mandy Wells)-Likes them off-screen as friends, Mandy is,most of the time, friendly towards Jason while Raven finds him a lovable idiot. Destiny Empire (Minus Aries)-HATES THEM. Off-screen and on-screen, hates them for being spotlight hogs. Brody Blake-Close friend off-screen. Though, they tend to fight over the most ridiculous things, such as Ribs. Willy Blake-Close friend and sometimes enemy, switches from time to time. Tanya Blake-Red's Girlfriend, argues quite a bit with Tanya, but does find her to be a friend. Slade-VERY complicated. Biggest rival to date and have fought many, many times in the past. Aquaintances off-screen. House Family-Close friends with Christopher, finds Jack cool, Lillian to be funny and cool and for a very, very brief spell, had a crush on Velvet. Has got over it since then. Tammy Blake-The girl has a very large crush on Jason and does tend to make Jason slightly nervous and secretly, a tad happy. Theme Songs ''"Down With The Sickness" 'By Disturbed (PCUW Theme 2012-Present)'' ''"Young" By Hollywood Undead (Virus Rebellion Theme 2012-Present)' Tag Teams and Stables Virus Rebellion (With Red Murdock) Blood Money Syndicate (With House Family, Blake Family and Red Murdock) Accomplishments None so far! Category:PCUW OCs